Last Night
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Nico y Leo van a una fiesta y las cosas toman un camino muy inesperado (feliz)


Eran las 12:30 cuando Leo entro en la cabaña 13 buscando a Nico. Ambos chicos habían entablado una relación bastante buena, al final resulto que se parecían más de lo que creían y a partir de entonces ambos hacían todo juntos, bueno, casi todo. Sus amigos no podían entender cómo podían llevarse tan bien y reírse todo el tiempo; en muy poco tiempo se habían convertido en mejores amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¡Nico! –susurro cuando lo encontró en su cama

-¿Leo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te van a matar –dijo Nico confundido por la visita nocturna

-Vamos a una fiesta –respondió el moreno

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –pregunto Nico pensando que a Leo se le había zafado una tuerca

-Si, a una fiesta cerca de NY –respondió Leo divertido

-Si te das cuenta de que hora es ¿no?

-Si te das cuenta que es sábado, estamos en verano y tenemos 16 años ¿no?

-¿Y…?

-¿Y? Pues ir a fiestas es algo que cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad hace –dijo Leo riendo

-O sea que… tenemos que ir fiestas

-Técnicamente no tenemos qué. Pero deberíamos ir, mira, las fiestas son para divertirse y… no estaría de más divertirnos. Además Nico, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a una fiesta?

-Eh… pues hace como una semana ¿ya se te olvidó? ¿Y quién te invito?

-Técnicamente no me invitaron, digamos que un amigo en línea me dijo que había una gran fiesta y que debería ir; así que dije ¿Por qué no?

-¿Y si es una trampa? –pregunto Nico, seguía dudando de que fuera una buena idea

-Pues, verás, justo antes de venir contigo revisé una imagen satelital de la dirección a donde vamos a ir, y actualmente se está desarrollando una fiesta. Probablemente sea una trampa, o solo sea una fiesta de adolescentes –dijo Leo, Nico sentía desconfianza pero termino aceptando.

Viajaron por las sombras hasta un lugar cercano de la fiesta. Estaban a un parque a una cuadra y la música y todo el escandalo se podía escuchar. No era propiamente un lugar para casas, era más que nada una casa de campo, con demasiado jardín y espacio a sus alrededores. Se veía mucha gente, en su mayoría adolescentes, muchas luces, algo que parecía una alberca, música.

-No entiendo cómo me convenciste de venir a este lugar –preguntó Nico hasta cierto punto asustado. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y una playera azul y se sentía incómodo al ver a todos esos chicos de su edad.

-Hey Nico, tranqui, solo relájate y sé tú mismo. Y oye, no vayas a tomar nada, que tal si tiene droga o algo así. ¿Trajiste tu espada verdad?

-¿Nervioso Valdez? –Río Nico- Pero si, la traigo

-Vale, por si nos encontramos con algún monstruo desagradable.

-¿No nos dirán algo por entrar así? –pregunto Nico con cierto nerviosismo conforme caminaban hacía la casa

-¿Realmente crees que la persona que haya planeado u organizado esto realmente conozca a todas estas personas?

-No…

-Pues ahí está. No va a pasar nada. A menos que haya guardias en las puertas que sean monstruos o algo así.

Nico no estaba convencido de que esa fiesta fuera una buena idea.

Cuando entraron al patio se dieron cuenta de que había más personas de las que pensaban. La música estaba demasiado alta y por todas partes había personas bailando. En la alberca tenían un concurso y la persona que fallara tenía que beber. Nico notó que la mayoría de los asistentes tenía ciertos niveles de ebriedad. Todo parecía tan normal, sin monstruos ni nada por estilo, así que decidieron que no estaría mal bailar y ver que sucedía.

Había pasado media hora, quizás más cuando Nico chocó por accidente con un chico, este lo tomo por el cuello de su playera intentando sostenerse, cuando por fin había logrado estabilizarse, el chico vomitó encima de Nico, parecía a punto de desmayarse cuando dos chicos se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Yahir! Con que aquí estás –dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes, agarrando a su amigo

-Oh… eh… lo lamento mucho, lo perdimos un momento –dijo el otro chico, era más bajo que sus amigos, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño. Nico sintió que su cara ardía, el chico era bastante guapo, deseo que su playera no estuviera llena de vómito.

-Eh… bueno –dijo Nico. Leo lo observaba, no podía creer que Nico estuviera tan nervioso.

-Allá adentro tengo más playeras, si quieres puedo prestarte una –dijo el moreno mientras ayudaba a sus amigos

-Eh… si, por favor –dijo Nico, tenía la cara totalmente roja y Leo no sabía si era por vergüenza por el vómito o por el chico.

-Pues, vamos a la casa

-Así que es tu casa

-De mis padres, pero si –respondió el moreno riendo- vamos adentro para poner a Yahir seguro.

Nico asintió sonriendo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y conseguir una chica –dijo guiñando un ojo a Leo, este no quería dejarlo ir solo, pero esos chicos parecían demasiado mundanos, así que termino cediendo. Nico siguió a los chicos. El moreno era más bajito que el rubio, pero el moreno tenía la espalda más ancha y era musculoso, mientras que el rubio era más bien flaco.

Dentro de la casa no había tanta gente y estaba más iluminado, la mayoría de las personas ahí eran fácilmente, menores de 21 años, cosa que le sorprendió a Nico, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Los chicos parecían conocer a casi todos los de ahí porque no paraban de saludar personas, Nico se sentía incómodo detrás de ellos. Al final fueron por las escaleras a unos cuartos, Yahir y el chico rubio entraron a uno mientras el moreno llevaba a Nico a otro.

-Así que, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico

-Nico ¿y tú?

-Tyler –dijo mientras entraban a un cuarto bastante amplio, mucho más amplio que la cabina 13 del Campamento- este es mi cuarto

-Amplio

-Más de lo que desearía –rio-. La verdad Nico, es que no tengo una playera de un color similar al que estás usando… no sé si te moleste…

-No, está bien, del color que sea –dijo antes de pensar lo que decía. Tyler le dio una playera verde, Nico empezó a dudar pero supuso que se tendría que cambiársela ahí, frente a Tyler. "_Es solo una playera Nico, deja de decir estupideces, él también es un chico_

-¿cuántos años tienes Nico? -le preguntó mientras intentaba quitarse la playera sin mancharse

-16, en una semana cumplo 17 ¿tú?

-Hoy cumplo 18

-Oh pues felicidades –dijo sonriendo-… ¿así que decidiste celebrar a lo grande? –dijo mientras se ponía la otra

-Algo así, se supone que no iba a ser tan grande pero al final los planes cambiaron –dijo riendo-. Por cierto, ese verde te queda bien

Nico sintió que su cara ardía, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentarios por parte de chicos guapos. Tyler se reía por lo bajo, seguramente de lo rojo que estaba.

-Gracias Tyler

-Oye, tienes un tatuaje –dijo mientras agarraba su antebrazo- ¿Qué significa?

-Es algo romano

-Creo que tengo unos amigos con tatuajes parecidos, pero no recuerdo –dijo

-Sí, son… interesantes

-Deberíamos bajar a la fiesta, está poniéndose mejor –dijo Tyler, Nico aceptó. Iban platicando de cosas vanas mientras Nico intentaba buscar a Leo

-¿Buscas a tú amigo?

-Si. No lo veo por ninguna parte

-Oh, está ahí –dijo señalando a la cocina-, y por lo que veo bien acompañado.

Y era cierto, Leo estaba con una chica morena platicando amenamente, este lo vio y le sonrío, una señal para decirle que estaba bien.

-Ven, si quieres podemos quedarnos cerca –le dijo Tyler mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la sala. Se sentaron en los sillones y continuaron platicando hasta que llego el chico rubio de nuevo.

-Ty, no me digas que solo van a estar aquí sentados –dijo levantando su vaso y riendo, definitivamente su vaso tenía alcohol

-Mira Cam, él es Nico, Nico él es Cameron mi mejor amigo –dijo presentándolos

-¿Qué hay hermano? –preguntó Cameron, Nico le sonrío

-No mucho

-Oh, yo puedo cambiar eso, en un momento regreso –dijo antes de salir corriendo a la mesa donde había un montón de vasos.

-A Cam le encanta tomar en las fiestas –dijo Tyler riendo- espero que no termine cómo Yahir

-Ojalá no –dijo Nico. Antes de que Tyler pudiera responder Cameron estaba de regreso con tres vasos, detrás de él venían varios chicos que se sentaron alrededor de ellos.

-¿Cómo está el chico del cumpleaños? –preguntó un chico muy feliz

-Pues bien

-¿Pero qué haces aquí sentado Tyler? –preguntó riendo una chica

-Platicando aquí con Nico –sonrío Tyler. Todos rieron, Tyler le presentó a todos sus amigos de la universidad, le dijo que faltaban algunos, pero que no estaban en la fiesta.

El tiempo pasó, Nico tomó tres vasos más, sentía su cara caliente, se sentía relajado, pero sabía que no estaba borracho y aún podía controlarse un poco.

-¿Quieres un cigarro Nico? Le preguntó una chica a su izquierda

-No, gracias, no sé fumar

-Ay, te enseño –dijo Tyler a su lado. Tomó y prendió el cigarro, se lo dio a Nico y las tres primeras caladas, Nico sintió que se ahogaba, pero le tomó el truco y para el tercer cigarro ya no se ahogaba. Después de un rato la chica morena y Leo se fueron a sentar con ellos, Leo se veía sonrojado y Nico le sonrío mientras tomaba su quintó vaso.

Los chicos siguieron riendo y Tyler estaba a un lado de él. Nico veía a Leo besándose con la chica morena. Sentía una sensación de felicidad y vértigo en su estómago, le sonrió a Tyler y probablemente todos se dieron cuenta de sus miradas.

-Chicos váyanse a un cuarto –dijo una chica riendo, varios le siguieron la corriente

-Beso, beso –repetían algunos, Nico no estaba seguro y Tyler negaba.

-Ya hermano, bésense –dijo Cameron.

Tyler rio y se acercó a Nico, esté terminó acortando el espacio entre sus bocas. Las personas a su alrededor ya no importaban, el ruido se oía distante, la sensación de vértigo se intensificó y luego se fue, Nico solo podía concentrarse ese beso, puso su mano en la nuca de Tyler tratando de acercarse más a él, Nico sentía las manos de Tyler en su cara, la velocidad e intensidad iba en aumento, sus lenguas se movían de un lado a otro. Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban, parecía como sí ambos hubieran salido de su burbuja, las personas a su alrededor y los sonidos se hacían más reales. Unos aplaudían, otros gritaban de felicidad.

-Otra vez para la cámara –dijo Cameron quien había tomado un montón de fotos a lo largo de la noche. Nico tomó la iniciativa y besó a Tyler, la intensidad iba en aumento y Nico sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo se movía y mandaba señales eléctricas a su sistema. Tyler se movía frenéticamente y cuando se separaron ambos tenían grandes sonrisas. Otra vez varios chicos gritaron y rieron. Nico y Leo se vieron, Leo reía con satisfacción, Nico merecía un poco de diversión.

Nico volvió a tomar de su vaso, se sentía más relajado, lleno de felicidad y sabía que estaba más rojo, por el beso, sonreía relajadamente y se reía mucho. La mano de Tyler volvía a estar en el regazo de Nico. Sentía la inexplicable necesidad de volver a besarlo y sentir su cuerpo cerca, Nico supuso que era el alcohol el responsable de sus deseos. Decidió solo sonreír.

Tyler tomó su mano mientras se levantaba jalándolo.

-Vamos a afuera, a ver qué tal –dijo Tyler a sus amigos, muchos se reían, otros decían cosas como "si claro". Nico salió con Tyler, ambos seguían agarrados de la mano. Tyler prendió otro cigarro, Nico se sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente todavía, el cielo estaba nublado. Tyler le dio el cigarro a Nico.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tyler –dijo Nico riendo

-Gracias Nico –dijo Tyler mientras se acercaba desesperadamente a Nico, ambos se unieron en un beso intenso, las manos de Tyler se movían entre el pecho y cuello de Nico, sus lenguas se movían frenéticamente, Nico intentaba no quemarse, pero sus manos intentaban profundizar.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían las manos temblando y sonrisas idiotas. Nico se terminó el cigarro y Tyler le tomó la mano.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto? –preguntó Tyler. Nico sabía que quería decir eso.

-Si –respondió. Tyler no soltó su mano en todo el camino, cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Nico tenía sus manos en la espalda del chico, a Tyler le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta, se volteó y tomó a Nico del cuello de la playera, jalándolo hacia adentro mientras lo besaba, Nico cerró la puerta e intentó guiar a Tyler quien estaba de espaldas besándolo e intentando quitar su playera. Cuando llegaron a un lado de la cama Tyler por fin pudo quitarle la playera. Nico le quitó la playera a él. El moreno se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, Nico se sentó a horcajadas y lo siguió besando. Tyler recorría con sus manos por cada parte del torso de Nico.

Por un momento Nico se alejó de Tyler, lo vio a los ojos, realmente no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, generalmente los chicos guapos no se fijaban en él. Tyler volvió a besar a Nico y no tenía dudas de que realmente lo quería hacer.

* * *

Sabía que eran las de 5 a.m. el reloj de Tyler marcaba esa hora, Nico sabía que su cara jamás había estado tan roja, así que dio gracias a todos los dioses de que la luz estuviera apagada. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y lo sentía pegado a la frente. Tyler estaba a lado suyo acariciando su brazo.

Abajo se oía la música aún, pero ya no había tanta gente. Alguien tocó en la puerta

-Nico, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos pronto, si no nos matarán en serio –dijo Leo del otro lado. Nico no quería, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Se intentó levantar, pero Tyler solo lo agarró y lo volvió a besar

-Ya voy Leo –gritó Nico entre besos-. Tyler, Leo tiene razón, nos van a matar si no llegamos pronto

-Ya que –dijo Tyler riendo. Nico se levantó y se vistió, Tyler hizo lo mismo. Antes de salir Tyler lo volvió a besar y Nico tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para salir. El pasillo estaba sorprendentemente iluminado, Leo estaba cerca de las escaleras, cuando los vio salir del cuarto, no pudo más que reírse, bajo corriendo las escaleras antes de que Nico se diera cuenta de que se burlaba.

-Espera, deja acomodo tu cabello –dijo Tyler mientras arreglaba el cabello del menor-. Estás… terriblemente rojo

-Oh, tú también.

Cuando llegaron abajo Cameron los estaba esperando y les tomo una foto antes de que reaccionaran.

-Cameron sabes que debes de eliminar esas fotografías ¿verdad? –dijo Tyler

-Claaro Ty –respondió Cameron seguido de una risita tonta antes de irse. Leo se estaba despidiendo de la chica morena.

-Oye, ¿podrías regalarme otro cigarro? –pidió Nico. Tyler asintió buscando en sus pantalones.

-Quédatela –le dio una cajetilla entera y un encendedor

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, puedo conseguir otra después

-Gracias Tyler –le dijo, Leo ya los estaba esperando. Antes de salir de la casa Tyler volvió a besar a Nico, el flash fue lo que los hizo separarse

-¡Cameron! –gritó Tyler

-Ya, ya, lo lamento Ty. Adiós Nico, ojalá te volvamos a ver –dijo Cameron

-Adiós Cameron. Pues… feliz cumpleaños Tyler –le dijo Nico

-Gracias Nico –le respondió

Nico y Leo salieron de la casa. Nico encendió otro cigarro, realmente lo relajó al punto que había empezado a sentirse somnoliento mientas caminaban.

-¿Qué tal la noche eh, Nico? –preguntó Leo burlándose

-A veces me pregunto porque somos amigos Valdez –dijo riendo.

-Creo que se besaron mucho ¿no? –volvió a preguntar Leo

-¿Y qué me dices tú? Te vi

-Pensé que estabas demasiado borracho o demasiado interesado en tú chico

-Dios santo, no tome tanto Leo, y no es mi chico, realmente dudo que lo vuelva a ver –respondió Nico riendo, aunque no le desanimaba tanto eso.

-Pensé que eran unos pulpos amigo, iba a llamarle a Percy a ver si podía calmarlos –se burló Leo

-No es para tanto –dijo serio Nico, ambos chicos se vieron y rompieron en risas

Continuaron riéndose por un largo tiempo, caminaron más allá del parque. Había empezado a amanecer y el clima era templado.

-Amigo, ¿crees que podamos viajar en las sombras? Ya no tardan en levantarse y deberíamos llegar antes –preguntó Leo. Nico asintió y juntó su energía, la cual no era mucha para llegar a su cabaña.

En el campamento, el sol se veía salir sobre el lago y las aves empezaban a despertarse. Estaban en los baños.

-Creo que tomare un baño rápido antes de ir a mi cabaña –dijo Nico

-Vale, iré a ver si puedo dormir –dijo Leo

-¡Oye Leo! –grito antes de que se fuera el chico

-¿Qué pasa Nico?

-Muchas gracias

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué?

-Pues por haberme convencido de ir –dijo Nico volviendo a ruborizarse. Leo lo entendió y se rio antes de salir. Nico se bañó, secó y volvió a vestir bastante rápido para regresar a su cabaña, donde atinó a ponerse el pijama antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

* * *

Unos golpes despertaron a Leo en el Bunker 9 y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había varios chicos a su alrededor, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy indefenso y alerta en unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó, vio que sólo eran Percy, Annabeth, Jason y Pipper. Afuera se veía por el sol que ya era más de medio día.

-Son las 4 de la tarde –dijo Jason. Leo se sintió muy idiota por dormir tanto tiempo. La cabeza le dolía un poco.

-Estaba tomando mi siesta de las 3 de la tarde –dijo Leo

-Seguro, con pijama –dijo Annabeth riendo

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? –preguntó Percy, su tono se notaba ligeramente serio pero con burla, no había manera de que supiera realmente que estuvo haciendo

-Pues las cosas normales, ya sabes –dijo Leo

-Seguro –volvió a decir Annabeth riendo

-Bueno, vamos con Nico –dijo Pipper. A Leo no le gustaba por dónde iba el asunto, pero los siguió a regañadientes. Caminaron por el campamento, era algo extraño,porque el tenía pijama, hasta la cabaña de Nico la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas. Jason tocó la puerta y como no respondió nadie abrió la puerta.

Nico estaba acostado durmiendo totalmente, a un lado de su litera un poco escondida estaba la ropa que había utilizado la noche anterior, Leo solo rio por dentro, pero sentía nervios porque de alguna manera habían averiguado que habían ido a la fiesta. Percy y Jason se sentaron en la cama de Nico y este reaccionó al instante y dijo un par de ofensas en griego. Una vez calmado las chicas se sentaron en la otra litera y Leo se sentó en la silla.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Nico? –preguntó Percy

-Casi diecisiete –respondió de mala gana

-¿Y te gustan…? –pregunto Jason

-Los chicos –respondió

-¿Y qué hiciste anoche? –preguntó Annabeth

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya saben –dijo tan serio, sin ver a Leo, que esté estaba a punto de reír.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están los dos, y que ambos respondieron lo miso, tengo otra pregunta –dijo Pipper- ¿lo mismo de siempre incluye ir a fiestas y hacer cosas locas?

Nico se rio y Leo no pudo evitar hacerlo también

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –preguntó Nico cuando se calmo

-El chico de la fiesta, Tyler y su mejor amigo, Cameron van con nosotros a la universidad –dijo Jason señalando a Percy

-Sí, menciono que no habían ido los tipos raros –dijo Leo, Nico lo vio y Leo captó el mensaje, no hablar más.

-Hace una hora estaba hablando con Cameron por mensaje y me dijo que me había perdido de una gran fiesta. Me mando varios videos y fotos… algo raras.

-Tan raras que no nos las ha mostrado –dijo Jason

-Bueno, no me imagino que tipo de cosas te mando, había mucha gente

-Sí, había mucha gente, por lo cual se me hizo muy raro que justamente ustedes dos terminaran en la mayoría de los videos y fotos. Y de hecho, los vi tantas veces que no podía creer que fueras tú Nico, de no haber sido por tu brazo, jamás lo habría sabido.

-Bueeeno, ya sabes Percy –dijo Nico.

-Es muy raro verlos Nico

-Percy no eres mi papá

-Lo sé y no lo digo en ese sentido, sino que como tu amigo y como amigo de él. Y es bastante extraño verlos a ustedes haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, ¿ya vas a decirnos que tipo de cosas son? –preguntó Annabeth. Nico se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

Percy le paso su teléfono a Annabeth y las chicas vieron las fotos y videos

-Oh dioses, esto es muy intenso –dijo Pipper echándose aire como Hazel

-Se ven muy lindos juntos –dijo Annabeth. Nico solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo

-Wow, o sea que este es el antes y eso… ¿el después? –pregunto Pipper, sus orejas estaban rojas- Oh dioses ¡LEO! ¿Quién es ella?

-Se llama Stella –dijo Leo. Jason levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Estas… fumando… y luego besándolo con… no te quemaste? –pregunto Annabeth. Nico también tenía las orejas rojas- ¿Tomaste también?

-¿Por qué aquí estas despeinado y como un tomate? –preguntó Pipper. Leo quería golpearla, su madre era la diosa del amor ¿y no podía unir unos cuantos cables? Ni siquiera Leo hizo esas preguntas por respeto a Nico. Después pusieron un video que tenía mucho ruido y ruidos extraños, gritos.

-Espera… ¿Minuto y medio? –preguntó Annabeth. Leo sabía que era del segundo beso, el que había sido grabado. Cuando termino el video ambas chicas estaban perplejas. Le dieron el teléfono a Jason quien vio el video y quedó más o menos igual que las chicas. Vio las fotos y demás videos entre risas y comentarios tontos.

-Deberíamos hablar con Tyler y decirle algo –dijo Jason

-¿Decirle qué? –preguntó Nico.

-Tienes varios chupetones en el cuello –dijo Percy muy concentrado en el cuello de Nico, como si no los hubiera estado escuchando y solo se interesara en eso.

-¡Percy! –lo regaño Annabeth, Percy retomo el hilo de la plática

-Pues si Nico, ¿tú qué pensabas? –pregunto Percy

-Pues que no lo voy a volver a ver, por mi está bien

-Aun así, le diremos que te conocemos y que eres nuestro hermanito y ya veremos si quiere volver a verte –dijo Jason

-La verdad es que eso de los rollos de una noche por mi está bien –respondió Nico

-Pero… -empezó Pipper

-Ay santo Hefestos, déjenlo en paz, Nico sabe lo que hace, hablen con Tyler, vale, si quiere volver a ver o no a Nico está bien, por él está bien. Ha conocido a un par de chicos guapos con los que podría salir, además, a lo mejor Nico no quiere volver a ver a Tyler –dijo Leo-. Y dioses, esta no es la primera fiesta a la que vamos, Nico sabe que no debe tomar mucho, además, no es como si fuéramos a fiestas diario. Nico apenas aprendió a fumar esta noche, no es un adicto, así que calma chicos. Además, ya está lo suficientemente grandecito para saber que quiere. Así de deberíamos dejarlo. –dijo Leo.

Nico volvía a estar rojo, pero Leo sabía que eso era más o menos lo que Nico quería decir.

-¿Han ido a varias fiestas? –preguntó Jason

-¿Quiénes? –respondió Leo

-Ustedes

-¿Nosotros? ¿Según quién?

-Según tú

-¿Yo? Mi querido Jason, creo que estas quedándote sordo, amigo.

-Bueno, pero den su palabra de que se van a cuidar –dijo Percy

-Ajá –dijeron ambos chicos.

-Y que no van a tomar y/o fumar más –dijo Jason, ambos chicos hicieron sonidos con la garganta y Jason lo tomo como afirmativa. Técnicamente no había jurado o prometido algo, así que no era legal.

-Pero chicos, yo sé que les encanta esto, pero por favor no hagan eso, no son nuestros padres, somos amigos, apreciamos su estimo y que nos cuiden y protejan, pero creo que no es para tanto. Así que tranquilícense chicos, si quiero o no volver a hablar o salir con alguien es decisión mía –dijo Nico.

Los chicos asintieron.

* * *

_N/A: Lamento esto, dioses, esto surgió un día que fui a una fiesta con mi mejor amiga y era algo GRANDE (aunque no fue en la noche, fue como a las dos de la tarde) y pasaron cosas extrañas, además quería reírme un rato y escribir este fic me hizo feliz hahahaha adoro a Nico y Leo 3 espero que les guste_

_Nettie :)_


End file.
